Where's the Cookie Jar?
by Mooncry
Summary: Axel is trying to find the cookie jar and Roxas is helping him. But whats with the nickname? Note: Bad at summarys and is now a collection of drabbles. b OOC:Will close for now. b
1. Where's the Cookie Jar?

**Where's the Cookie Jar? has become my collection of drabbles that can be read in any order. Enjoy

* * *

**

**Where's the Cookie Jar?**

"Now, where is that cookie jar?" inquired Axel as he searched the kitchen cabinets for it. He only wanted a "teeny" snack, but the Superior had hidden it because of the last "incident."

"Yo Axel! Did the Superior hide that stupid cookie jar again?" asked his shorter friend, Roxas, as he entered the room, grabbed a sea-salt ice cream from the fridge, and sat down on a white chair to eat it. To Axel, Roxas was his best friend and partner in crime. He helped Axel conjure the magic of the "incident"

"Yeah, why Twitchy?" asked Axel with curiosity and smirked as he watched his friend twitch at his old nickname. Oh how Roxas loathed that nickname! But it was still funny to watch him twitch.

"Look on top of the fridge," directed Roxas after he stopped twitching and pointed to the top of the fridge. There it was, the forbidden jar. Axel smirked again and took the jar. He started eating a cookie and offered his partner one who accepted it gladly. Everyone watch out, the SUGAR-HIGH Duo is here!

* * *

**And this is where your imagination can run free. R&R Please!**


	2. Swiss Cheese

**I am sorry this is short but this is one of those stories that deserve to be short and sweet.**

**

* * *

Swiss Cheese**

Once upon a time in a tiny world, was a mouse named Demyx and his pet gnat called Dusk. They were eating at Dump Restaurant, which is the best in town, and finished the last of the delicious yet disgusting garbage the five-star could offer. The waiter gave Demyx the check and he paid for it in fly wings.

As the two friends were walking home, they took a wrong turn and gasped at the sight before them. It was yellow and huge. The smell was somewhat disgusting yet enticing. It's cheese!

"Oh boy! Cheese!" cried out the wide-eyed mouse to the heavens while Dusk chirped joyfully. And so the duo dug in happily, but they were full before the all cheese was eaten. There were holes all over it.

"Hm, we should call this 'Swiss cheese' after our fellow land!" announced Demyx proudly. Dusk squeaked in agreement and from then on, the cheese that has holes is known as "Swiss cheese."

* * *

**R&R Please!**


	3. Name Calling

**I am sorry if Zexion and Xemnas sounded OOC in this drabble.

* * *

**

Name Calling

From a corner, Zexion watched his two friends, Axel and Roxas, have a name calling contest. It wasn't a pretty picture as it began to spread like wild fire as the other members joined in until…

"Emo!" Xigbar pointed 'happlily' at Zexion and then Larxene started to torment him. It didn't take long for the other members of this Organization to join in on the torture of the schemer. He almost couldn't take it anymore and Zexion could feel the fire of his anger growing inside him.

"Guys!This isn't rocket science!" snarled Zexion, feeling what might have been the straw the broke the camel's back, but all he had gotten was more teasing from the other members. Before a blink of an eye, he had grabbed the throat of the nearest member, Demyx, and threw him across the room. Hearing nearby gasps and muttering, he had left the room without a word before anyone could see the burning tears in the poor schemer's eyes.

A Little Later...

"Should we apologize to him?" asked Roxas uncertainly, this was the Cloaked Schemer they were talking about. He was think that Zexion might be scheming against them this very moment.

"We'd better. It was our fault to begin with and it should be us to make it right." replied Axel with a smirk. Roxas sighed and followed his friend into the portal he just conjured to Zexion's room.

"ZEXION?!"

There was Zexion, laying unconcious on the dark floor with pools of blood forming underneath him.There was a knife in his hand and it was hard to tell to see if it was too late. Axel ran over to him to see if he was still alive while Roxas stood there in shock, his ocean blue eyes wide.

"Roxas, go get the Superior." ordered Axel as he got up to shuffle in Number Six's drawers and found the first aid kit. Roxas left quickly to get the Superior while Axel went to work on Zexion's self-inflicted wounds.

Later...

Zexion was laying on one of the beds of the hospital ward and he seemed fine at the moment. Why the World That Never Was has one, who knows but it was coming to good use. Xemnas, Roxas, and Axel were by the schemer's bedside the whole time but he still wasn't awake then.

"We're sorry Superior. If we had known that Zexion would do this to himself, Roxas and I should've never started that name-calling contest," concluded Axel with the same look of guilt on his face as Roxas who was just starting to cry.

"..." Xemnas began to ponder whether if he should punish Numbers VIII and XIII or not, but seeing the looks on both of their faces made him think that Zexion's reaction is enough punishment as it is. Losing another member that isn't considered a friend is a terrible loss but losing a fellow friend is much worse than that.

"Uhn..." Zexion's eyes began to weakly open and he slowly sat up on the bed. Roxas quickly gave out a cry and hugged him like a small child would do their brother just for the heck of it. This caught the older member by surprised and patted him on the back gently.

"Zexion, why did you try to commit suicide?" asked the Superior in a gentler tone that none of the members had heard before.

"...I thought that no one cared. I 'felt' so 'lonely' and mistakenly thought that everyone 'hated' me... The name calling seemed to confirm this so I decided to try to end my exsistence..." explained Zexion slowly.He quickly hid his head in his hands and sobbed whiled Xemnas gently patted him on the back.

"You two can leave now," ordered Xemnas the two members left immediately. Soon Zexion cried himself to sleep and Xemnas left the room soon after.

* * *

**R&R Please!**


End file.
